stories_of_the_nwr_skrfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
Edward the Blue Engine is a wise old Furness Railway Class K2 Tender Engine who works on the NWR and lives on the Island of Sodor. He formerly worked on the Furness Railway's coastal line, but was purchased by Sir Topham Hatt I in 1921 when he came to help expand the S&M's mainline, and he became the NWR No.2. He runs the Brendam Branch Line with BoCo, Billy, and Nia, as well as Salty and Porter being the resident shunters at Brendam Docks, and Bill and Ben working the China Clay Pits. He usually runs the Brendam-Wellsworth service, stopping at every station along the branch. History Pre-SOTN In 1896, Edward was built by Sharp, Stewart and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland, and was then sent to work on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line. He loved working the line, as the scenery along it was very beautiful. However, Edward was afraid he'd lose the right of working on the line, because he was a poor steamer, and the Furness Railway didn't have a high tolerance for weaklings. Nevertheless, he stayed on the line, with sheer luck. In 1915, a man named Sir Topham Hatt came to see W.F Pettigrew, the superintendent of the railway, at Lancashire, where the head office of the FR was located. He told Mr Pettigrew that the NWR needed help expanding the railway lines on the Island of Sodor, and that he was wondering if the FR could spare a few engines to assist the construction. Mr Pettigrew agreed, and a fleet of FR engines were sent over to Sodor, Edward included. The engines were on Sodor for 6 years before they were sent back to the Furness Railway. All, except for one. Edward was purchased by the NWR in a frantic bid to solve the engine crisis they were currently having. Edward was very happy to be living on Sodor, as over the past 6 years, he bonded with all the engines that lived on the Island, especially, with a small blue tank engine named Thomas. When Edward was bought, Sir Topham Hatt asked him what colour he wanted to be painted in, and Edward said, "Gleih", the Sudric word for 'blue'. The workmen didn't understand this, but Sir Topham, understanding the word, said, "He wants blue." That was the day where Edward truly felt like a Sudrian engine. SOTN Edward was the engine who informed Sir Topham Hatt II that Henry had fallen ill and was unable to pull the Flying Kipper in The Scottish Kipper Personality Edward is an kind old engine, and his many years of railway experience make him one of the wisest members of the railway. He is very rarely faced with a problem he can't solve. However, due to his old age, and worn-out body, he is one of the weaker tender engines on the Fat Controller's Railway. In this way, he can sometimes be similar to Thomas, as he tries to pull trains that are too heavy for him. This can also lead him into a deep depression sometimes, as being unable to pull trains that he could pull ten years ago makes him feel pathetic and worthless. However, he can always break out of this with the help of his friends, and he goes back to his normal, happy self. Basis and Technical Details Edward is a Furness Railway 21 (nicknamed K2) Class Tender Engine, a class designed by W.F. Pettigrew, the future superintendent of the FR. He was originally painted maroon with black stripes, but once he was bought by the NWR, he was repainted into blue with red stripes, with a large number, '2' on his tender. The model used in Stories of the NWR is by Sodor Island 3D, which is not available anymore. Appearances Season 1 * The Scottish Kipper Trivia Category:North-Western Railway Engines Category:The Steam Team Category:Brendam Branch Engines